Roleplayer's
juliet van heusen ﻿Is the creator of Creatures kingdom and the maker of her own version of Aveond that is yet to come out in story form on Deviantart.com. she first found out about Howrse by her friend Junie Hope.She has always loved writeing and excels in drawing landscapes and buildings.she came from the cold North where you have to where a Parka everyday.She was raised in a home with 3 older brothers where she always stayed inside and hid from "Scary Beings" On the Night that she did Go outside for the First time an "Accident" Occured and was never the same again...She Has always lived in Fear of Cruel and Scary Beings. ﻿ She has Long Dirty Blonde Hair with her bangs covering her eye and is quite "Different" from most people.She has Fangs "According to all her friends".She has learned from her brothers and also likes to be exteme at times but she is usually to soft to hurt anybody...Atleast not too much...She doesn't want to let anybody down so she doe's things she doesn't want to do just to do that. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ dspetvet ﻿ ﻿ ﻿Junie Hope Junie Hope is a dramatic, random girl with a love of anything unusual or unexpected. She is friends with juliet van heusen in reality, and considers her one of her best friends. She was raised in a foster home for the first year of her life before she was adopted and grew up with her current parents. She is a young teen now, and has many friends inside and outside of school and a large family with many cousins and second cousins. Her interests include anime/manga, yaoi, reading, writing, drawing, Greek myths, and a bit of singing, although she doesn't like to sing in front of more than one or two people. She can take anything in life and add a bit of joy. Fun (and randomness) run in this girl's blood, and she's not afraid to show it! She tends to drift off into her fantasies a lot, and many things don't turn out as planned, but that's just life, right? She has always wanted to be able to have wishes granted, and makes foolish wishes constantly only for them never to be granted, and she fantasizes about many things that will never happen, only to realize just that later. This can cause a lot of sadness, though she never shows it. It's better to be optimistic than not, because it adds a lot of joy to your life and others' too. She has dark almost-shoulder length thin brown hair with an unusual dark blonde streak that stands out from the rest. Her hair is kind of strange, sometimes wavy, sometimes straight. It's usually reasonably straight with curly ends and many flyaways. Her eyes are dark brown, ringed with black. The constant shine adds personality and expression to the otherwise emotionless eyes.She used to wear glasses, but those were replaced with contacts last spring.﻿ Darkgirl13﻿ Brand new Member of The Roleplay and knows juliet as a friend she loves making videos of her Brother in law Getting in the Zone.she is a spy according to her brother in law and sister. she is always known as the rebel girl who likes to fight and sometimes with a Knife. She has Very Long Redish Orange Hair that is really as long as the picture that juliet found she is very spunky and likes to act Tough. Creatures Kingdom[[Creatures kingdom Wiki]]